


The Eulogy and the Unsung Hero

by tamagopants



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Male Friendship, Motley Crew, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagopants/pseuds/tamagopants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of becoming the Hero of Time, Link returns to being just a nobody until a spacecraft lands in Hyrule Field and he meets Samus Aran. Tempted by the prospect of a new purpose, Link embarks on a mission to enter and win a Tournament, on behalf of his best friend - whom he's never actually met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eulogy and the Unsung Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually quite embarrassed about posting this up, because I vented back at a forum about how LinkxSamus was a dumb pairing and was very hard to believe. Of course, that just served as more reason for me to get writing it...!
> 
> This is my first Brawl-based fic. Two points to note are (i) Toon Link, Ganondorf and Zelda are missing from the story and roster, for convenience's sake; and (ii) Link is based on OoT's Link, despite his Twilight Princess form in Brawl. You can read this story as though Melee's OoT has been invited to Brawl.
> 
> Disclaimer 1: Characters and settings are copyright to their franchise and its respective creator - Nintendo, Konami or Sega.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: I do not consider myself a professional player of Smash Brothers, and I do not consider this story to be an accurate representation of advanced gameplay. While I refer to numerous instances of professional play, most elements of gameplay have been amended, removed or developed upon for the purposes of creating a believable and enjoyable work of fiction. For any comments that state the inaccuracies of this fic's tier list of choice and the impossibility of Link besting other characters, the owner of said comments will be politely directed back to this disclaimer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**THE EULOGY**

**AND**

**THE UNSUNG HERO**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-chapter 1 – the unsung hero-o-o**

 

_Link didn't want to let it go. He had a hundred reasons to keep holding on and yet, they broke down to accept their selfish nature at the foot of a single cause, a single hope. It had been so long since the Hero of Time had put his complete trust in someone else's hands. Was this how the people of Hyrule had felt, the way he did now, lost and naked and frightened with no one to rely on but a single man?_

_He gripped the slate, traced the angular and foreign letters, tried to burn them into the back of his mind so he'd never forget. He was a victor, a champion, an unsung hero all over again, but he wished it wouldn't hurt so much._

_"Find me," he said, and though he had meant it as a request, Marth Lowell smiled as if he had already been found._

**\--x--**

I regret to admit: I grew up in a blur. After sealing Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, Princess Zelda transported me back in time so that I could relive my lost childhood. There were no key moments, no further adventures or prominent memories – I just grew up.

The transition from boy to adult could only be marked by the number of fattened Cuccos I overfed. I spent the majority of my time exercising my horse Epona and running small errands for the villagers in Kakariko. As soon as I became a teenager, I armed myself and trained with a simple sword and shield, undeterred by the long lasting peace. While I adored seeing the beautiful Hyrule in all its glory, a darker part of me wished for more than the simple life.

Oftentimes, I snuck onto roofs or clambered up trees, just to sit closer to the heavens and heighten the possibilities of the Sages calling me again. I waited endlessly to be summoned into battle; other times I never looked away from the horizon, convinced that if I waited long enough, I'd see Ganondorf's vengeful silhouette against the sunset.

In all admittance, I wanted to fight, feel sweat on my forehead and strain in my muscles, to battle the wicked and overcome fear, to sense my life hanging in the balance. By the time I reached adulthood, I realised that Hyrule would never be able to provide this. I had turned it into the perfect place but inevitably, I had left myself out of it.

I am always quick to dismiss these thoughts. It isn't right to be selfish and rue the peace. What makes it so acceptable to desire war, even for the sake of purpose?

In all honesty, I regret being unneeded. After a taste of adventure, I do wonder if anyone can comfortably let it go and return to the past.

For the umpteenth time in these endlessly carefree days, I find myself dawdling through Hyrule Field with a trail of Cuccos in my wake, and that is how the stranger from space finds me. She is immensely tall, probably dwarfing most men in Hyrule, and she wears a suit of armour forged unlike any other armour I have ever seen. It seems to glisten, even in the lack of sun, even without elaborate decorations on the helmet or breastplate.

In the first few seconds of seeing her, I manage to unsheathe my sword and pinpoint her weaknesses. The huge shoulders surely restrict arm movement; as an opening, I can crack the back of the helmet at its joint and take the battle from there.

However, she has no intention of fighting me. Her left arm moves so slowly, so casually, I can't mistake it as a prelude to a fight. She takes off her helmet, gives me no time to register her appearance, and greets me with a dull, "Hello. Samus Aran."

Several things happen after that. A huge shadow falls across me, only to disappear as quickly as it came. I swear I see something blue and yellow streak across the sky, yet my thoughts are forcibly deterred when an orange ball drops out of nowhere to land in front of me. It straightens, and the large face of a fox smiles up.

"Finally," he says. "You're quite elusive. We've been looking all over for you, starting to worry that we might not meet the entry deadline. Anyway, there's no time to waste, let's get you on board the Flyer and we can debrief there. Oh wait, I'm sorry, you don't understand a word, do you?"

"Actually…" I try to correct him, but Samus cuts in.

"The beauty of the Universal Language is that it derives from ancient lands like Hyrule. He understands every word, although I imagine our accent is jarring." Samus outstretches a hand, not in greeting, but to take my sword. She turns it, point faced the ground. "We're here to pick you up."

True to her word, I can understand their language, something so close to Hylian but without the soft intonations or expression. The fox, at the very least, talks like he is angry with every syllable. Samus, however, speaks as if there is a script in front of her.

Epona shakes back her mane and snorts. The movement snaps me out of my reverie (for I have never heard Hylian – or the Universal Language, as they call it – be spoken so tonelessly). "I'm sorry. I don't know what you want from me."

The fox scoots forwards out of Samus' giant shadow. "Simply put, we want to borrow your talents for a mission of ours."

"We've heard there's a hero up for hire," quips Samus. "We're looking for a dated country boy named Link, who saved Hyrule from an evil force, took no credit for it and currently spends his time feeding chickens." She pushes a Cucco out of the way with a foot. "Perhaps we have the wrong person, but you seem to fit the criteria."

One hand reaches out to pat Epona on the head. Epona doesn't back away and consequently, neither do I. I shouldn't be known, not least by a gargantuan woman and a talking fox. Still trying to adjust to the bizarre encounter, I convince myself: perhaps I have spent too long in the sun today, and my carefully buried desire to be needed is now showing through the strangest of hallucinations.

My guard – whatever qualms and suspicions I had about them before – only heightens when it is clear they know who I am. How do they know of events which had effectively been wiped from Hyrule's timeline?

"Listen, uh…I might sound offensive here, but Hyrule isn't as great and awe-inspiring as you think it is." The fox shifts his weight from foot to foot, apparently able to read my expression. "There are worlds outside of it, far more advanced than this Kingdom can hold a candle to. A lot of nations keep tabs on Hyrule, given its deep roots in magic. Admittedly, the ability to reverse and rewrite time has been lost, though. Maybe _we're_ the backward ones. But I digress."

He flashes another toothy smile, although it turns apologetic when he looks up at Samus.

"I realise it's a lot to take in," she says, and her lack of sympathy does not go amiss, "so let's just get to the point. We're here to ask a favour of you: to enter the Fourth Smash Brothers Tournament. You might have heard of it."

I can't rearrange my blank look in time. Her frown increases. "Right," she says heavily. "There's a lot to explain, and you're going to be in for a culture shock. Nevertheless, I think our mission will appeal to you. We – I'll introduce you to the crew in due course – are going to the Smash Brothers Tournament in Mushroom Kingdom, to put a spanner in the works. It's managed by an evil tyrant, and vanquishing evil tyrants is your forte, if I recall correctly."

"Are you game?" the fox asks, and his voice is fast becoming demanding. "Are you up for it, I mean?"

I realise I am. I tend to be very accepting – a trait many would class as a weakness. When saving Hyrule, I had never questioned Zelda's orders or doubted the Sages, not even once. I just got on with it. Samus is likely to be banking on this flaw of mine.

"Where are you from?" It's one question of many, but it's easily the one I want answered first. Their attire fascinates me, to the point of staring at them discourteously. Samus' armour is undoubtedly heavy, but she gestures (and now walks away from me) as though it is part of her skin. I want to know how a fox can speak and dress like a human, why he casts frequent glances at Epona as if she insults him.

"We're both from pretty far away. Suffice to say, not from Hyrule. It will go over your head. Lylat, for example. We're united at least, when it comes to Smash Brothers. Think of it as a meeting point for the past and future, heroes and villains alike." She gestures for me to fall in step with her, an impossible feat unless I half walk, half run. I tug Epona's reins to get her to follow. The Cuccos scatter back up a dusty path heading south, knowing that feeding time is over. Kakariko village is just a dot on the horizon.

What am I doing in the middle of nowhere, in the company of strangers?

"Now previously, you were fated to defeat evil," Samus continues. "This time, I'm asking you to fight for a similar cause, but of your own admission. There are places beyond Hyrule that you've never heard of, which could do with someone like you. The world's your oyster, Link, but the world's only as big as you let it be."

I want an opportunity to fight, to be blessed with purpose again. _That's_ why I'm in the middle of nowhere, smiling at the irony that such an unfamiliar situation now offers the purpose I desire.

Samus' steps grow longer, as if she knows the sudden pace will push all doubt out of my mind.

"What do you need me to do?"

"To enter and win a tournament. Believe it or not, this simple task will end one tyrant's reign, as well as reward us with some vindictive glee. It's not going to be simple, so that's why you have us." She raises an arm, almost hitting me in the face. I stumble back into Epona. Samus' abrupt movement seems to suggest she is waving to the sky.

"The horse stays." The fox takes Epona's reins kindly but with an unmistakeable air of finality. "She's not going to like travelling in the Falcon Flyer. If you're really distressed about it, though," he adds, when I automatically reach for the reins, "we can ask Peach to arrange something."

I am about to ask what the Falcon Flyer is, but after walking a few more steps, a giant shadow falls on us from above, accompanied by the strong sound of whistling. The afternoon breeze morphs into a gale and strikes my face. All of a sudden, I can't see anything unless I look down. A mass of blue and yellow lands in front of us and, fighting through the storm, I can just make out a curved front like a beak and a back fanning out like wings.

"It's perfectly safe," Samus reassures, and she leaps onto what I can only assume is a large machine for travel.

"Do they have foxes in Hyrule?" The fox rounds on me like a demanding child, eyes narrowing a tad.

"They do," I answer, "but not talking ones. If that helps."

"Not really. I was hoping my unimaginative name would slip past you. The name's Fox McCloud. I'm a pilot and Smasher for the Tournament too, though of course, I'm only competing to tip the scales in your favour. Quite often I'm told I'm unbearable company, but at least it's some, right? We don't want to throw you into the deep end on your own."

Admittedly, I can see how he would be unbearable. He talks too much, too fast; his voice is harsh and his gaze intimidating. Despite all this, relief washes over me. I have gone from having no purpose to being utterly spoilt with choice. Already, I am counting on Fox for his guidance.

I have done a lot of climbing in my time, but my skills are rendered useless on the Falcon Flyer's shiny surface. Fox grabs me by the arm with force so that I stand atop it, and a hatch opens before us. I have no time to admire the metallic shine or enjoy the fierce, raucous wind that threatens to throw me off. Fox shouts, "After you. Quickly, come on!" and I leap inside. Fox follows, pulling the hatch shut behind him to seal us inside. I feel quite uncomfortable at the thought of this, yet a wide window ahead of me offers some solace. Though tinted green glass, I can see back out at Hyrule. Epona hasn't moved from her spot. Her tail swishes calmly; that she has quickly become trusting of Samus and her world is my only comfort.

I give myself a few seconds to adjust to the lighting and odd layout of the compartment we are in, even if no one else does. At the front is a strange assortment of controls, an equally bizarre set of boxes on the left hand side. A door leads on behind me and to my right is a rounded table with two people at it. The whirring of the Falcon Flyer is virtually inaudible when in here. The gale too, can hardly be noticed. Besides the swaying grass, it is deathly still outside.

"Wake up, Link, come along and meet the rest of the crew." Fox slaps my elbow and gestures for me to walk forwards. I hesitate, however, when Samus makes a point of sitting at the controls and consequently, turning her back to me.

"Don't mind, don't mind," Fox says, his voice bright and comforting. "Come and sit down. Link, this is Captain Fal _con_ –" he gestures to a burly man whose warm eyes stand out more than his muscles "–and this is Fal _co_." He grins at a blue feathered bird who, like Fox, appears to be a cross between animal and human. I am quick to pick up on Falco's instant dislike of me.

"Feel free to call the former _Captain_ , and the latter, whatever insult springs to mind," says Fox, and I am beginning to wonder if he ever stops grinning. Falco only gives me a bland look in greeting.

Captain Falcon stands up and approaches fast, grabbing my hand and shaking it mercilessly. Like Samus, he towers over me. "Hi. Glad you've finally joined. The deadline for tournament entry is close so we're on a bit of a tight schedule. Anyway, welcome aboard."

"We're on a tight schedule, like you say." Samus wheels round in her seat, fingers knitted together. "Perhaps you could lift the Flyer out of here sometime today."

"It's on auto take off," Falcon quips. "Will shoot to the skies in less than a second."

"I hope not," Samus returns. "Are you trying to make him sick?"

"Fine, fine, I'll put it on a cruise…Sorry, Link. I tend to forget to think things through. Can I get you a drink, by the way?"

I shake my head. He shrugs and wanders into a seat of his own next to Samus, his walk ungainly. When he sits down, Samus smacks his shoulder irritably. He only laughs in response.

The Falcon Flyer gives a small shudder, and Hyrule begins to roll away. Falcon has one hand on a lever of some sort. Piloting this machine seems easy, for he has the time to crane his neck round and call, "Seriously, Link, sit down."

I choose the seat closest to Fox and furthest from Falco. This doesn't go unnoticed. Falco crosses his arms, leans back in his seat. Then, he says, "Nice getup."

"Thank you." I am aware that I don't boast expensive attire. (I never have done.) In fact, one might argue there is more darn on my tunic than there is remaining fabric. My boots are worn and my sleeves frayed. I almost take the criticism to heart, aware that I do look dated against the backdrop of their world. A shadow slides across me and Samus slumps into the final seat.

"Falco's still working on his manners." She unloads a set of papers before me, rolling her eyes at him. "The Tournament starts in one week. In that space of time, we need you to pass the interview, get a moveset constructed and teach you the basics of Smash Brothers. On getting through and qualifying as a Smasher, Peach has arranged for Mewtwo to help you settle in—"

"Because Mewtwo has great manners," Falco utters. Samus silences him with a look.

I really can't tell if she likes me or not. She appears fierce and irritable by default, but she speaks as though she has utmost confidence in me.

"This is where it gets interesting," she says. "As soon as you enter Tournament Grounds, everyone there is your enemy – and I mean everyone. There will be sponsors and media crew, both of whom will try to smear your name, and there will be the other Smashers, the people you will compete against for first place. Fox and Falco will make no effort to be your friend; they won't even acknowledge you."

Falco seems quite pleased about this, but it isn't that that concerns me. "Just Fox and Falco? Are you not a Smasher then?"

I look at her and Falcon.

"Neither of us are," Falcon answers. Fox swiftly steers the conversation to another direction.

"Now whatever you do, don't fall for the intergalactic union drivel that gets preached there. The place is a real hellhole and the sooner you learn that, the less painful the tournament will be." Fox rummages in a cabinet by his side and from it, takes more papers and booklets. As soon as he hands them to me, I rifle through them with a mixture of interest and disappointment. The pictures are fascinating enough, but it so turns out that not one word is written in Hylian.

"That's the Smash handbook." Falco, in Samus' presence I assume, is suddenly being cooperative. He snatches this book from my grasp and tosses it aside. "Bit pointless because you won't be able to read it. Moreover, there's no point in learning Master Hand's rules because what applies to you, is _our_ rules."

"Master Hand?" I repeat. Falco gives me a sour look, and I feel as if I had just uttered a curse at him.

"He runs Smash Brothers. He's also a manipulative, money-grabbing bastard who needs to be shut down," he says with such ferocity that even across the table, I swear some spittle lands on me.

"You might be alarmed at first, and we'll understand that," Falcon calls over from his seat, though he remains facing out the window. "Master Hand is quite literally a hand – a big, disembodied one."

Samus sifts through the mass of paper on the table, idly picking up one and twirling it between two long fingers. I study the picture as it moves. She raises an eyebrow, perhaps expecting me to fall into a panic.

I don't. "He's rather like a Wallmaster then?" I suggest.

"What's a Wallmaster?" Falco snaps, sounding quite alarmed himself.

"Creatures. More so guardians. Big, disembodied hands–" I nod in Falcon's direction "–and I am familiar with them. If it is that you'd like me to defeat, I have no qualms about it."

She is taken aback for only a second, and then Samus leans back in her chair with an air of satisfaction. In the welcoming pause, I glance out the window to see if we are still in Hyrule, yet there are nothing but blue skies. I wonder how we have managed to go so far up without detection or notice on my part.

"Wallmaster, eh," Fox muses. "I wasn't expecting that kind of response. His naïve persona will really sell, don't you think?"

"It's played well before with Smashers," says Samus. I can't really follow the conversation. "Although I'm pretty sure Jigglypuff and Pikachu fake it."

"The latter for sure," utters Falcon, and the Flyer dips and shudders reflecting his mood. Samus cracks a tiny smile and for a moment, it looks as though it will linger, but Falcon speaks again, and the good mood disappears as quickly as it had arrived. "Samus," he says carefully. "Marth is en route to Mushroom Kingdom. Are we…you know, going to stop there?"

In that short moment, I notice several things.

That Samus, whatever her reasons for indifference, forgets her stoicism at the sound of one particular syllable.

That Captain Falcon is eyeing a small box of old wood, resting on the front window's sill.

That when Marth is mentioned, everyone looks at me.

"Bypass him," Samus says, seizing her papers with an air of finality. "Let's get Link in as a Smasher before we add more to the plate."

"Who is Marth?" I ask her, but she becomes temporarily deaf. With my keen ears, however, I overhear Falco utter to Fox, "How are we going to get him through our mission if he doesn't know who Marth is?"

"Falco," Samus barks, throwing the Smash handbook back at him. "Locate the key sections to this and prepare to read them aloud. Link, I want you to listen and absorb the knowledge. Fox, get Peach on the line and tell her to send Mewtwo over to meet us in eight hours. Falcon…"

He waves a hand, and I catch his grin. "…Touchdown in eight hours, I know."

Samus digs into her stack of papers and pulls out a blue booklet, starting to write on it. "Your application form," she explains, not bothering to look up. Her pen goes still. "Surname?"

"…I don't have one," I say, and on seeing her frown, I add, "…Shall I make one up?"

"It's not a requirement. You're fine. Age?"

"Erm…" I start. Falcon has a sympathetic glance to spare; the other three manage to mask their exasperation.

"Twenty," Samus mutters, "that'll pass. I'll tell you what. I'll fill in this application for you while Falco runs you through the basics. Mewtwo will be with you at your interview. In theory," she adds, glancing at Fox. "No need to fret about passing the interview. We can leave the moveset to Peach, she'll mark you up fine. Any questions?"

I have hundreds. About Samus, about everyone, including Marth and Master Hand. But now, more than ever, I want to ask why the four are going to such troubles to have me enter and win. What significance am I, a dated country boy, to such a large scale mission?

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**END CHAPTER 1**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
